Storming Ox
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Red | Fur color = Blue and gray | Clothing = Metallic kilt, wrist guards, harness, puttees | Other attributes = Has an acute eyesight that analyzes an opponent to locate their weakness | Also known as = Master Storming Ox, Master Ox, Ox | Status = Living | Residence = Gongmen City | Occupation = Kung fu master | Affiliation(s) = Kung Fu Council | Family = Unnamed father (status unknown) | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu; handy with axes | Master(s) = Thundering Rhino | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Shorts = Secrets of the Masters | Video games = Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | Books = Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = (film & short) (video games) }} Master Storming Ox (also called simply Ox) is a master of kung fu. He was the star pupil of Master Thundering Rhino and now resides as a member of the Kung Fu Council. Biography Early years Storming Ox was Master Thundering Rhino's enthusiastic and young star pupil. In his early youth, Ox would often skip out on his chores and sneak through Gongmen City into the palace to watch Master Rhino spar. He was caught one day by the skilled master, but instead of being punished, Rhino rewarded Ox's enthusiasm by training him in the art of kung fu. Eventually he came to sit at Rhino's side as a member of the Kung Fu Council. . Retrieved February 5, 2011. In Secrets of the Masters An alternate backstory for Storming Ox detailed him as a kung fu warrior who spent his days street-fighting in his pursuit of fortune, using his tactical brilliance to aid him in his battles. One day, Ox partook in a three-way-fight with Croc and Thundering Rhino, a battle which ended in a complete standstill. The scene was witnessed by Master Oogway, who was unimpressed but soon found an opportunity for the three warriors to change for the better when the Wu Sisters escaped from a nearby prison. After the fight, the warriors were given a single coin for their three-way-tie, which led to an argument between the three that nearly ended in another battle. Fortunately, Oogway soon appeared before they started fighting. After revealing his identity to the warriors, Oogway gave them the offer to journey to Wu Fortress and recapture the sisters using their special skills. However, the trio refused to join him unless they gained something in return. When Oogway's suggestions of using their skills for honorable reasons did not move the trio, the tortoise was forced to claim that they would be rewarded with a "wealth of riches". Seeing an opportunity to gain immense fortune, Croc finally agreed along with Ox and Rhino. And so the three set off with Oogway towards the fortress, passing through various obstacles as they went. During the journey, Ox attempted to bargain with Oogway to dump the other two warriors and split the profits themselves. However, Croc and Rhino were doing the same thing, but Oogway ignored their offers. While surrounding a campfire one night, Ox made clear his selfish plans to spend his days counting the money he apparently will earn after completing the quest. After listening to the trio and learning of their respective desires, Oogway gave them some cryptic advice; that when the path one takes always leads back to themselves, they will never get anywhere unless they "change course". Before they could settle for the night, Oogway received news that the Wu Sisters were plotting to unify the gang leaders, and the group set out in order to reach the fortress as soon as possible. To encourage them to change their ways, Oogway secretly led the trio into an extremely dangerous path called the Bridge of Mists. When the three inquired as to how they would get across, Oogway replied by flinging all three of them into the bridge, forcing them to prop themselves between the two pillars. Oogway then taught them all an important lesson about cooperation, by having crossing the makeshift bridge the three made up, pulling up Rhino as he did so, and then having them all make it across the bridge to the other side, pulling each other up as they went. Later during the day, the trio and Oogway were climbing up the side of Wu Fortress, where they finally learned that Oogway was being metaphorical about his promised riches. Rhino's protests accidentally got them trapped on a river of lava when his heavy footsteps caused the ledge they were standing on to break away. Oogway managed to get them to safe ground, but fell to his apparent death, leaving them with only the advice "Remember the path" to guide them now. Dispirited at their loss, the trio tried to find their way home. However, they encountered a village devastated by the Wu sisters' forces, where its citizens desperately attempted to hire them for protection. Moved by the villagers' plight, the trio declined the fee and resolved to stop the Wu sisters for the sake of a higher ideal. Thus motivated, the trio interrupted the sisters' summit. When the former street-fighters revealed that they were doing this for honor, they intimidated the various visiting gangs into retreating while the sisters fought alone. Although the sisters proved too much to fight alone, as Ox discovered when he was sent flying after being hit by the vortex, Rhino, Ox and Croc managed to combine their talents to defeat them in a coordinated attack. After Ox deduced that the tail knot at the center of the vortex was their weakness, Croc charged at the vortex and brought it to a halt with his tough hide. Croc was able to position the vortex enough for Rhino to charge through the knot and break the sisters apart. The trio then worked together to defeat the separated sisters, eventually trapping them beneath a large statue head. At the moment of their victory, Oogway reappeared, having captured the rest of the gangs, and praised Rhino, Ox, and Croc for being worthy warriors who had found a higher purpose to fight. According to Po, after these events Oogway set Ox and his fellow warriors on a journey which eventually led them to Gongmen City where they formed the Masters Council. In Art of Balance Po tells the story of how Master Ox battled a swarm of two-hundred rat bandits in the rice fields of the Wing Cho Province. Master Ox had been trying to save crops after a storm flooded the field, when a group of rat bandits attacked him during his lunch break. He fought back using his strength and skill, but the bandits grew in number, and then formed a huge army, latching arms so as not to sink into the mire. This tactic impressed Master Ox, and he welcomed the challenge, fighting both the two-hundred bandits and the rice fields drowning him. Before becoming overwhelmed, he unleashed a great display of his brawn and forced the rats away with his powerful horns. He continued to fight off the bandits, and then revealed his own cunning by using the length of his horns and his speed as leverage to keep from sinking. He charged, sending the rats flying off into the skies. With the fight over, Master Ox noticed the time and saw his lunch break was over, and continued his work in the fields. The battle became known as the "most epically awesome of lunch breaks of all time". In Kung Fu Panda 2 with Thundering Rhino, Croc, and the Soothsayer]] As a member of the Kung Fu Council, Storming Ox was responsible for protecting Gongmen City alongside his comrade, Master Croc, as well as their mentor, Master Thundering Rhino. One day, a training session was interrupted by the unexpected appearance of Lord Shen, the banished heir to the city's throne. All three masters were surprised to see him, but when Shen demanded that they leave the palace, Ox and his allies made it clear that they would protect the city no matter what. Shen replied that he was glad they said that, just as several of his wolf soldiers rolled a large wooden box into the courtyard. When Storming Ox inquired to what was inside the box, Shen explained that it was a parting gift, in that it would literally part them. Outraged, Ox leaped at the peacock, followed closely by Croc. However, Shen was able to defeat both of them before turning his attentions to Thundering Rhino. The more powerful kung fu master was able to beat Shen by destroying his knives, but was effortlessly killed by the object in the box, Shen's cannon. With their master dead and fearing Shen would turn the weapon on the city, both Ox and Croc surrendered and were imprisoned in Gongmen Jail. Many days later, Po and the Furious Five broke into the jail in an attempt to free the two masters and enlist their aid in defeating Shen. However, neither Ox nor Croc was willing to leave their cell, as they are convinced that resistance against Shen is futile. Because of this belief, no amount of arguing or fighting (courtesy of Po trying to force them out of their cell) was able to change their minds. Ox once more showed his impressive strength by breaking a bar of the cell, and then forcing the sides of it deep into the wall. Also, when the cell door was destroyed during the struggle, Ox and Croc simply walked into the opposite cell and locked themselves in there. Before Po and the Five could convince Ox and Croc to leave, Boss Wolf and his soldiers came in and discovered the Kung Fu masters, forcing them to leave Ox and Croc behind. Po and the Five set out to save the city without them, only to return later after failing to defeat the peacock and barely escaping from his falling tower. Storming Ox and Croc had been alerted to the sound of hundreds of wolves making their way through the city and demanded what Po and the Five had done. They were ultimately ignored while Tigress confronted Po over his letting Shen escape. Storming Ox and Croc witnessed Po refusing to answer as well as Tigress deciding to leave him in the jail, and the brief fight that followed. Po eventually revealed his reasons for wanting to pursue Shen, and though empathetic, Tigress decided that he remain behind anyway. The Five left Po behind in the jail while entrusting his safety to the two masters. Storming Ox and Croc attempted to reassure Po, but it was no use as the panda followed the Five anyway. Storming Ox and Croc remained in Gongmen Jail until the night Shen's army was setting sail to invade China. Master Shifu arrived in the city from the Valley of Peace, and after some convincing from him, both Ox and Croc finally decided to leave their prison and stop the peacock's plans. They soon reached Shen's armada, where Po and the Five were already fighting the mass army of wolves and gorillas. All nine warriors put up an enormous fight, but were ultimately blasted into the harbor by Shen's cannon. All but Po were too badly injured to fight from that point on. Ox was among the many who witnessed Po use inner peace to evade, deflect and reflect Shen's cannon-fire back at his own fleet, destroying it in the process. After Po defeated Shen, Storming Ox was just as shocked as the other masters as he watched Po hug Tigress. However, he watched the fireworks display that resulted from Shen's destroyed Ship with considerable happiness, as Gongmen City celebrated the kung fu warriors' victory. After the defeat of Lord Shen, Storming Ox and Croc returned to their positions as members of the Kung Fu Council ruling over Gongmen City. In Showdown of Legendary Legends Coming soon! Personality ... Often hotheaded, favoring action over contemplation, Ox is a constant challenge for his old Master. But he is also a loyal friend and trusted member of the Kung Fu Council, which protects the citizens of peaceful Gongmen City. Storming Ox had lost hope when he witnessed the death of his master by Shen's new weapon, and surrendered to the peacock's will. However, Shifu broke him and Croc out of jail and somehow managed to convince them to once again fight the good fight. As a young warrior, Ox was an arrogant and brash street-fighter. His fighting was driven by greed, rather than an actual sense of loyalty to what kung fu stood for. He, along with Thundering Rhino and Croc, joined Oogway's quest out of delusions of grandeur. But after witnessing Oogway's apparent death, and seeing a village destroyed by the Wu Sisters' forces, and its villagers desperately attempting to hire them for protection, Ox understood it was better to fight for others rather than himself. Fighting style and abilities Ox is a Master strategist, able to deduce his opponent's weak spot to take him down. The horns of Master Storming Ox are his most deadly weapons, and he wields them with skill and bravery, able to handle dozens of attackers at once. Often quick to action, Master Ox balances his impulsiveness with his loyalty to his teacher Master Thundering Rhino. Together they sit on the Kung Fu Council, using their deadly kung fu to protect the weak. Coming soon! Relationships The Kung Fu Council Thundering Rhino and Croc]] Storming Ox's relationship with Thundering Rhino was initially one of competition, the two first meeting-so far as is known-while taking part in a street fight and then being recruited by Master Oogway for a mission in which each tried to convince the aged master to cut the other two youths in the group out of the rewards they believed were to be theirs. In the end, however, the trio were awakened to a sense of honor and worked against the Wu Sisters, defeating them and saving China. Storming Ox soon became Rhino's pupil and colleague on the Kung Fu Council, and was fiercely protective of his friend and mentor. Witnessing the death of Thundering Rhino left Storming Ox in a profound depression for some time, even up to the point that he proclaimed "Kung fu is dead!" Croc Storming Ox and Master Croc are old friends and colleagues, though it wasn't always so. The pair were once rivals to each other and Thundering Rhino, as seen by their competing in a street fight and later for Oogway's favor during their mission against the Wu Sisters. However, witnessing the havoc caused by the sisters and their allies persuaded the young masters to fight for a more noble cause, and they soon came to respect each other as allies. Ox and Croc fought well as a team, though sadly they found themselves companions in despair after the death of their friend Thundering Rhino. Oogway Storming Ox initially had little respect for Master Oogway, and prior to meeting him was-like Croc-unfamiliar with the esteemed master, unlike their reluctant ally Thundering Rhino. It took some time for his opinion to change, as Oogway's selfless views and unorthodox methods threw Ox and his companions for a loop. However, they eventually came to recognize the wisdom concealed behind the Tortoise's eccentricity, and his attitude helped pave the way for their change of heart in fighting the evil Wu Sisters. Po The first time that Storming Ox met Po was when the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five found him and Master Croc in Gongmen Jail. Disheartened, hopeless, and fearing that resistance would bring Shen's wrath upon the citizens of Gongmen, Ox turned a deaf ear to Po's pleas that he and Croc join the fight. He tried to dissuade them from their course, and later became enraged when the results of their failure to stop Shen became evident to him from within his cell. Fortunately, Master Ox soon found himself fighting alongside Po thanks to Shifu's efforts with him and Croc. Shen fighting Shen]] Master Ox initially regarded Shen as a disrespectful fool for daring to challenge the Masters' Council, though he soon learned that Shen was more formidable a fighter than he appeared. However, the true shock came when Shen unleashed his deadly weapon, slaying Ox's beloved mentor and friend Thundering Rhino. For a time, Ox came to regard Shen as a threat that he could not stop, though he still believed that his evil had to be halted by some means. He was eventually convinced to rejoin the fight against Shen himself, and fought against his army in the battle for Gongmen City. Clothing Storming Ox dressed simply, keeping his clothing succinct and concise for action. With this, Storming Ox wore a pair of puttees around his legs, a pair of thick wristguards, a metallic kilt, and a harness across his chest. Trivia * Storming Ox's design originated from an early villain concept for the first film as part of Tai Lung's army. * Storming Ox was one of the challenging characters to model and animate due to him being a naturally non-upright-walking animal. Modeling supervisor Jason Turner explains that "characters with a heavy upper body and torso have a lot of mass to resolve when their legs come up or they have to sit down. They don't stand upright in nature because they aren't equipped with the correct anatomy to do so. Modeling them for our film required intense thinking and testing to find the right balance in their build." Gallery Images OxConcepts.jpg|Early concept illustrations of Storming Ox by Nicolas Marlet StormingOxConcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Storming Ox by Nico Marlet and Bill Kaufmann Master_Storming_Ox.png|Storming Ox CG model Ox-vs-rats.png|Master Ox facing rat bandits in "One Set of Horns" from Art of Balance OxCrocJail.jpg| CraneViperMonkeyOx.jpg| View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda Secrets of the Masters - Full|Storming Ox in Secrets of the Masters Lord Shen Returns - KFP2|Storming Ox witnessing Shen's return in Kung Fu Panda 2 Gongmen Jail - KFP2|Storming Ox and Croc meeting Po and the Five in Gongmen Jail View more... Quotes Read more... See also * References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bovids